Picture This
by ImHereToReview
Summary: My entry for the Squeeze My Lemon Picture Prompt hosted by dirtycheekymonkeys. Edward and Bella were set up. Literally. Will they make lemonade out of the lemons before them? E&B, Rated M for dirty, dirty lemons.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS my lovelies! (probably Christmas Eve for some of you –as it is for me). I wanted to post this little one shot - that I did for the Squeeze My Lemon Picture Prompt – for your Christmas reading pleasure. It was posted on November 30th as chapter 57. Each author had their own chapter and each chapter stands as it's own. Go read the other chapters and the great work of some of the authors who have –and are- participating.**

**Remember to put me on Author Alert, as my newest WIP will start posting in the new year!**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. **

**PS: I've already received some pretty nasty reviews (thanks for that, by the way) and want to explain something really quick. I agreed to do this one shot a month before I was scheduled to post. Being the procrastinator I am, I waited until the weekend before it was due to start. Little did I know that my 30 year old cousin would die unexpectedly. So I wrote this, as promised, with a heavy heart and fuzzy brain. So, please...if you don't like it I accept that and welcome healthy criticism but nastiness is rude and unwelcome.**

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

Edward and I were set up.

Literally.

We laugh now at how worried we both were when our mutual friends conned us into a blind date with one another.

I was worried he'd be fat, short and balding. He had worried...about the same things in regards me. Luckily, we were both wrong.

Alice and I have just finished getting ready to go out on one of our "girls' night" outings when she drops the bomb on me.

"You'll love him, Bella. He's one of Jasper's closest friends. He's your age, good-looking, single..."

"So what's wrong with him?" I ask in response to her sales pitch.

She throws her arms in the arm, exacerbated with me. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's perfect for you."

"Then why is he single?" I make quote marks with a curl of my fingers. "He's good-looking, single," I mock. "There's got to be something wrong with him if he's young, single, and good-looking. What is it, huh? Third nipple? Crazy, crooked eyes?"

Alice rolls her eyes at my outlandish concerns. "He's perfect for you, and I've already said you'd go."

My mouth falls open, and I turn speechless. She's already agreed to it? Without even asking me? How could she?

Before I even have a chance to give her a piece of my mind, there's a knock at my door.

Comically, I throw my head to the left and stare incredulously at my front door. I'm not expecting guests—we were about to leave. Oh shit. My heartbeat picks up quickly as I narrow my eyes and snap to glare at Alice, who is standing with a terribly smug look on her face in the middle of my living room.

"Alice, what did you do?"

She shrugs her tiny shoulders and tilts her head indifferently, making her look more like a kindergartner than a mid-twenty-something woman. She saunters past me and walks toward the door.

"Alice," I growl her name in warning.

She spins on her heel, and her eyes meet mine. "His name is Edward. He's a photographer. He's perfect for you. And he's not a loser. That's all you need to know. Now, I'm going to open that door, and you're going to meet him, and then we're all going to go out tonight—on a double date—and we're going to have a good time, and you're going to love him. Got it?"

My mind is reeling. In addition to the surprise that's waiting behind my door, I wonder how on earth she manages to get all of that in one long, run-on sentence and still manage to make me bend to her will.

In a flurry of activity the door is opened, hugs and kisses exchanged between Alice and Jasper, and I can't see anything past that. I hear Alice's high pitched voice and Jasper's chuckle, but I still can't see anything past them.

And just like the parting of the Red Sea, it happens. Alice and Jasper separate and turn toward me. Between them is a god of a man dressed in sexy designer jeans and a navy blue, button-up shirt. His hair is auburn with a touch of copper that shines in the dying sunlight behind him. His piercing green eyes capture mine like a magnet and there's no turning back.

I'm his.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble for being in here?" Although I'm whispering, my voice carries throughout what sounds like a very large—albeit dark—room.

When he told me he wanted to take me to one of his recent photo shoots, I was expecting a light and airy studio. That is definitely not where we were.

"Positive," he answers with what I'm sure was a sexy grin—I couldn't be sure because it was too dark to see. "I know the owner." He chuckles.

Edward squeezes my hand tighter and leads me to a panel on the wall. With a flick of his wrist, the fixtures across the top of the ceiling pop and snap before shedding light across the vast space before us.

I'm astounded.

It could hardly be considered a room. It was more like a hangar. I think that's what it is—a hangar. Like for large aircrafts. It's huge.

Though this place is huge, it's filled with car, after car, after car. I may not know a lot about cars but I know expensive when I see it. And I see expensive all around. Candy, apple red, electric blue, jet black...

Every car in here is in mint condition. Row after row, I see imports and domestics alike, waiting to be placed before the soft white canvas, surrounded by lighting trees and have a terribly talented photographer capture their beauty forever on film—well, memory card...whatever.

I feel Edward come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. His warm, soft lips caress my neck and work upward. "What do you think?" he murmurs next to my ear.

We've only been on a few dates so far, and this is new. He's kissed me goodnight, but always very gentleman-like. I've never felt his lips on my body, and man do I want more. My eyes flutter shut, and I tilt my head to the left, giving him room to do as he pleases. He kisses my neck before moving down to my shoulder. I have never wanted someone so much in my entire life.

"Bella?" he questions against my burning hot skin.

"Hmmm?" I can only hum my response.

He chuckles and takes a step back. I shudder at the instant loss of his body against my own. "The cars. What do you think?"

The cars? Oh! The cars! Right.

I clear my throat and try to clear my head, but I have limited success with the latter.

"The cars. They're nice. Beautiful, really."

"I'm glad you think so."

I turn toward him and give him a questioning look. "Is this your latest project?"

He cocks an eyebrow at me as if I was missing something obvious. "You could say that, yes."

He takes my hand and pulls me toward the cars. The only noise in the space is the click of my heels on the concrete floor.

"What is this place?" I look around and them above me, slowing down as to not to bump into anything.

"EC Aeronautics."

I give him a questioning look. I have the feeling that he thinks I should know what that is.

"It's an airplane hangar. We're on an airstrip, really. Actually, this is one of the repair hangars used for larger aircrafts," he explains.

"Wow, impressive. And you know the owner?"

He cuts his eyes to me and smirks. "Yeah, I do."

As we approach the closest car, Edward releases my hand and reaches out to lightly strokes the hood with this forefinger. Lithe and smooth, he runs his finger along the profile of the car, and I can't help but think of that same finger doing the same thing to my body. My breathing hitches, and I feel my heartbeat pick up, double time. If he notices, he doesn't react. It's as if he's in an entirely different world. I have no many questions but I don't want to disturb him in this moment. He seems so in tuned with the machine...as if he knows it. I briefly wonder if he's like that with all of his subjects—so intense and hands on.

His chuckle pulls me from my daydream of his fingers over my body. Looking at him now, I see that he's straightened up and appears ready to move along. I close my mouth and give him a tiny smile.

As he turns and leads me toward another beautiful machine, I can't help but admire him from behind. His broad shoulders appear as if they could carry the weigh of the world, yet I sensed that he could still be gentle. The fabric around his biceps is a little tighter than the rest of his arm, and I want to run my hands along them, feel his masculinity. The contrast between his black slacks and the green shirt draws me lower toward his hips and ass. Though slender, he's perfectly sculpted. I lick my lips to moisten them. I have to stop myself before I start drooling. I need to focus. He's brought me here for a reason.

He leads me to an area that appears he's set up for a shoot. The space is enclosed on five sides, leaving the sixth side open for us to enter and for the cars to drive in and out when needed. Its ceiling is low compared to the huge hangar it's nestled within. Soft lighting hang from above, settled into each corner of the "room". Taking center stage is a magnificently masculine automobile: a candy apple red, soft top convertible Aston Martin. I only know the emblem because my father was somewhat of a car guy and this was one of the marks he loved to admire. He was one that would look but not touch. We couldn't afford anything more than looking anyway.

The car reminds me of Edward. As soon as I think of Edward and this car I can't help the heat that rushes to my center. It takes all I've got not to moan aloud at the delicious image that filters into my mind.

I risk a glance at him from under my lashes and catch him watching me intently. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I clear my throat and attempt to converse what little I do know about the car. "Aston Martin?"

Though we're in the center of an airplane hangar, the room we're in is so isolated that my words don't carry as far. We're insulated. It's intimate.

His smirk turns into a wide grin and he nods.

"What model?" I ask as if I truly will know more than that.

"Vanquish." His voice is deep and thick, his tone almost admiring

I look from his hooded eyes and rake my own along the body and curves of the car. I place my finger just above the immaculate paint job and look to him again. "May I?"

I want to touch it. I want to feel it like Edward felt the other car. I want to see if there's something there.

"Of course," he whispers in a strained voice.

I watch him for a beat longer before blinking and turning toward the car once again. I slowly bring my finger to the car until I'm there, touching this fine machine, aching to feel more. I slowly start to walk around it, lightly dragging my finger along its curves and dips. The muted sound of my heels on the canvas covered floor is the only sound in the entire room...hangar even. I stop once I've made a full circuit around. Now I want to see what she offers on the inside. I place my hands over the end of the door frame and lean in slightly to see the interior.

An intensity that I've never known before washes over me, and I'm compelled to lean back into the empty space behind me...so I do. Only the space isn't empty. It's warm and hard. Edward's strong hands capture my hips as my back meets his front. No space between us. With the car in front of me and Edward behind me, I feel sexy. His nose skims the column of my neck, his warm breath washes over my skin.

He hums once his lips reach the sensitive skin below my ear, and my body explodes in goosebumps, a shuddered breath leaves my body. I can feel his erection against me, and I melt, thinking about the fact that I'm affecting him every bit as much as he's affecting me.

He slowly moved his hips back and forth, taking my body with is. We move together as if attached, not knowing where he begins and I end.

I want to feel his lips against my own, so I turn my head and our lips connect instantly. We moan together as our tongues find one another. This isn't like his previous kisses on my front porch at the end of our dates. This is deep and hot and needy. I can feel his fingers dig into the flesh of my hips, but I still want more.

I turn in his hold, his hands never leaving my body. I'm flush against him now and my ass leans on the trunk of the car. I'm careful not to lean too hard against it in fear of ruining...anything, but Edward doesn't seem to mind in the least. The sensation of our mouths connected with such passion and his hands pulling me tighter against him while his hips push me against the side of the car is too much. I can't think. I don't want to think.

"Edward," I gasp as our lips break apart and his assault my neck and chest.

"Hmmm?" is his only response.

"Edward, please," I beg, not really knowing how to tell him how much I want him in this moment. But I don't need to. He feels it as much as I do.

He looks into my eyes, our forehead pressed together and our breaths shared. He slowly pulls the zipper of my dress down. Gently, he pulls the dress down my arms and lets it drop to pool at my feet. I'm left standing in my underwear, garter and hose and my heels.

He pulls back just enough to get a good look. A quick intake of breath is heard before my lips are otherwise occupied once again. I'm okay with that...more than okay. What I'm not okay with is that I'm the only one getting undressed. My hands roam quickly, trying to remedy the situation. He steps back just enough to allow me to unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. My fingers work their way up his broad chest taking the buttons out from their loops, and he quickly loses his shows and steps out of his pants.

Soon enough, Edward is standing before me in nothing but his boxer briefs, showing off his thick erection. I reach out and gently rub my forefinger along the length, just like I did with the car. I'm mesmerized—much more so than I was with the car.

I want this man, and I want him now.

I lean up and kiss him with all I've got. My hands lift and tightly wrap around him, my fingers fisting in his hair. I lift my leg up and wrap it around his taut calf, but it's not enough.

His hand wraps around my thigh and pulls my leg up higher. Somehow, in our passion, my heel scrapes against the side panel of the car.

My body tenses up and my eyes open wide. Edward looks down at me, obviously not knowing what's just happened. I quickly look down and see it. A jagged scratch now mars the otherwise perfect car. My heartbeat picks up, and I feel dizzy.

"Edward." I look up into his eyes and there's nothing there but lust. He's nowhere near as concerned as I am about what's just happened. No doubt he'll end up having to pay for it as the photographer on the shoot—the responsible party as it were.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

I'm slightly confused but still highly upset. His hand caresses my face, and his thumb releases my lip from between my teeth.

"It's okay, baby. My insurance will cover it and it will be fine."

The look on his face and his words soothe me. I've just scratched an expensive, likely rare vehicle, but he's put me at ease. I feel safe with him, and anything that happens, he'll handle —we'll handle. Together.

He bends slightly and wraps my legs around his waist in one quick motion. I can feel his cock pressed against me in just the right place, and my mind melts again. The scratch is long forgotten when he grinds his length against my heat.

Our rocking motion puts me on edge, and I can't help but want more. I want to feel him. Inside me. Now.

As if hearing my thoughts, his hand creeps down to my panties and tugs them down. They meet my dress somewhere on the floor as he works the clasp of my bra. Not to be outdone, I gently removed his boxers and watch as they meet our growing pile of clothes.

Edward slowly kisses his way down my body until he reaches the tops of my stocking. He kisses and licks the flesh of my thigh as he removes my heels. Once they're gone, my stockings are pulled down and away. On his way back up, he stops and looks up at me with wanting eyes. I give him an encouraging smile, and he smirks. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head forward and runs his tongue through my lips, reaching my center with his fingers. My hands grasp his hair, and my legs spread open wide. I lean heavily against the car to allow his tongue and fingers to work me properly. He fingers are gentle while his mouth devours. It's a drastic contrast that draws me to the precipice quickly. I close my eyes and jump.

"I'm...Edward. Oh, my...Ed—ward. "

He moans as my orgasm clenches around his fingers and spills across his tongue. I slowly ride out my climax as his fingers finish the job. Once I open my eyes, he's there, grinning. I smile back at him and wrap my arms around him once again.

"I want you inside of me...now."

"As you wish."

Within seconds he's buried deep within me as I hang onto him for dear life.

"Oh, fuck. Bella...fuck...you're so hot and tight."

He's pounding into me with such force I can feel the car below me rocking with us, but I choose to not care. I focus on our coupling and can't help how right it feels. Not just the sex, but our instant connection. We've been practically inseparable since our first.

His hips pound against me, hard and deep. I can feel him everywhere. I look down and lose it as I watch him disappear into me. The fluttering that once danced within me spread and explodes into another mind melting orgasm. It hits so quickly I don't even have time to tell him. But he knows.

"I'm...gonna...come...Bella. Fuck. Can I? Can I come inside you, love?"

The thought hadn't occurred to me once. We'd talked about our pasts and were confident that once we were finally intimate that we'd just do what felt right. And it felt oh-so right.

"Yes. Oh, fuck, yes. Come inside me, Edward."

He thrust into me with abandon as I reach my third orgasm, coming with him.

Our mouths connect once more as we ride out our climaxes.

I smile into our kiss and he returns the smile. Our grins are so big our mouths can't stay together. I chastely give him a few pecks across his soft lips as he pulls out of me and pulls me down from the car, righting me on my unsteady feet.

His arms are around my waist, and he embraces me like I've never known.

"I think I could love you, Isabella Swan."

My heart flutters a little at his words.

I giggle a little and smile back at him. "I think I could love you too, Edward Cullen." I look down at the mess that surrounds us and look up to him again. "And it's a good thing, too, because it looks like I'm an expensive date." I look down at the scratch and cringe at the thought of how much it will cost to repair it. And how far behind Edward will be in the photo shoot while the car is taken for repairs.

"Please don't worry about it, Bella. I promise it's not that big of a deal."

I take his words in and try to grasp what he's telling me...but I can't.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place and watch a movie."

"Your place? We've not been to your place yet."

"I know, and I think it's time to remedy that." He smirks.

We get dressed, and I choose not to put my heels back on. They've done enough damage for one night.

As we reach the main door and start toward the lighting panel, a security guard wearing a blue uniform with a name tag that says his name—Emmett—and the company name—EC Aeronautics—steps into the hangar. I grasp Edward's hand tightly, looking for reassurance. He squeezes me back and kisses the top of my head.

Edward clears his throat. "Good evening, Emmett. Good to see you again."

"You as well, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here." He looks from Edward to me and back to Edward again with a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I was doing my rounds when I saw your car and the lights on. Everything's alright?"

"Yes, of course. I was just showing Bella here around."

"And just checking on your babies, I'm sure."

Their conversation is a little confusing, but they seem to know one another, so I shrug it off. I smile at Emmett, who's looking back and forth between Edward and me as if he knows what we were up to. Oh my goodness, I hope not.

"You caught me," Edward jokes and Emmett chuckles in response.

I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Well, good night, Emmett. Would you please get the lights and lock up for me?"

"Yes sir. Anything. Have a good evening, sir." He looks across the hangar and back to Edward in a flash. Before we can even make our way to the door he speaks again. "You brought the Vanquish, sir?"

Edward simply nods in response. I can't help but get even more nervous. The Vanquish is scratched, and now security is here.

"Yes. And Emmett. Will you please put her back where she belongs? I've changed my mind about using it in the next shoot."

Emmett's eyes widen, but that's all that gives him away. "And the keys, sir?"

_What is up with all this sir talk?_ I wonder.

"The keys are in it. Just keep them in the ignition once she's covered."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

He practically races toward the car as Edward leads me outside. A plaque on the wall captures my eye before we exit. I didn't notice it before because it was dark.

EC Aeronautics Inc.

Founder and Owner: Edward Masen Cullen

Founded 1998

I stop in my tracks and inadvertently stop Edward too. I read and reread the silver engraved plaque. Slowly, I turn to look at Edward. He's got a sheepish grin on his face.

"What...what's this? You own this? You're the owner? What... I thought you were a photographer," I mumbled, confused.

"I am. It's a hobby, really. Something I do in my spare time. I love it almost as much as I love cars...or airplanes."

I try to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward isn't just a photographer but the founder and owner of...what...an airline?

"It's not who I am, Bella. I don't and won't flaunt money like some people. Those cars? Those cars are about the only things I will splurge on."

The cars? They're his? All of them?

"But...but..."

"No buts, Bella. Will this change how you feel about me? Knowing I own all of this?"

I shake my head no. It doesn't. It won't. I'm just shocked.

"Good. Let's go home." He wraps his arm around my waist and leads home.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*

Two Years Later

My veil blows in the breeze as Edward maneuvers the Vanquish around the curves of the road. Our hands are clasped together, expect when he needs to shift gears. Our grins match the beautiful sunny day—big and bright.

"Just Married," is written in white shoe polish across the top of the front windshield and cans hang from the bumper, clinking and clanging behind us.

There were days where I'd be worried about such terrible things done to such a beautiful car but then my thoughts go back to a time where I was the reason this beauty of the car was marred. I smile at the memory. The heel mark still holds its place within the paint of an otherwise perfect car. Edward downright refused to have it repaired. Says it makes him horny when he sees it. Truth be told...it does me too.

I whisper to my husband what I want and he quickly finds a place to safely park us. Within seconds, we're out of our seats and pressed against the side of the Vanquish, reenacting that night. Buried deep within me, Edward hold me tight as I slide back and forth across the trunk.

I look down at the mark and try to picture where our lives would be had Alice and Jasper not insisted we meet. I look into Edward's loving eyes and can't think of another place I'd rather be than with him...in his arms.

*~*~*Picture This*~*~*


End file.
